


Make Me

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Whump is for Winners [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempt happens in the past, Bottom Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Some angst, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Five years in the future, Billy and Steve have a new dynamic. The friendshp started when Steve saved Billy. The rest started when Billy saved Steve right back.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not really whump, but close enough. This is actually a story I wrote for another fandom a LONG time ago, but I don't really have anything to do with that one anymore and I'm pretty sure there are one or two fics that could be used for this one so... if you think you remember this from somewhere else or someone starts yelling plagiarism, relax. It's my work as ficlover from years ago. I'm just changing names, situations, and adding a lot of internal thoughts.

Steve walks away from Billy in the middle of the team alumni dinner, celebrating five years post-graduation. Steve was having a fun time and then Billy had to start something by leaning over and whispering something in his ear. It was a battle of wills from that moment on and Billy has been dogging his every step since that moment. 

Steve opens the door to their hotel room and attempts to slam it closed on Billy, but the other man catches it and then kicks it closed, the sound practically rattling the walls. Steve turns to yell at Billy about possibly damaging property when the blonde is suddenly on him, slamming him into the wall and gripping his wrists, and then shoving them hard above his head until Steve is certain he’ll have bruises later from the rough handling. 

“Say it, Steve.”

“No.”

“Do it.”

Steve glares at him. “Make me.”

Billy growls and moves in, but Steve tries to turn his face away, not willing to give Billy the satisfaction. Ever since their truce after the summer when Billy almost lost his life to the monsters of Hawkins before Steve came along wielding his bat, things had eased considerably between the two. At first, everything had gotten muddled, but Steve will be damned if he ever submits without a fight. 

"Dammit, Steve...." Billy leans in and crushes Steve against the wall to hold him still as his mouth comes down hard on Steve's and both of them struggle for control of the kiss. 

Steve feels Billy's grip on his wrists loosen and Steve carefully maneuvers them down from above his head to wrap around Billy's shoulders, pulling him closer. Billy turns and moves Steve closer to the bed. Once the bed is at the back of Steve’s legs, he pushes him back, following him to continue kissing him senseless. 

Steve turns them then, pulling Billy underneath him as he devours his lips. Steve's tongue plunges into Billy's mouth and he revels in the taste of Billy; mint with the slightest bit of the cigarettes he loves. As Billy moans, sensation shoots straight to Steve's crotch and he begins to grind against him as he nips at the blonde’s lips, which are pulling into a grin. 

Billy pushes Steve so that he flips and his head ends up at the foot of the bed. Billy straddles him, once more in the position of power, and wraps his large hand around Steve's wrists again. He pulls Steve's arms over his head with one hand while the other reaches between them to explore Steve's hard length. Steve arches into his touch and groans wantonly. 

"Yeah, that's why I always win, Steve. You can't stay coherent once I touch you. Tell me, Steve..."

"You said you’d never ask..."

"I'm not asking. I'm demanding...."

Steve isn't quite ready to admit defeat, but his brain is quickly becoming uninterested in thinking and more in favor of feeling and loving Billy’s hand’s moving over him. 

"I want you, Billy. God help me... I want you. Please, Billy..."

"No, Steve... not until you say it...."

Steve cringes and then gasps as Billy's hand starts undoing the button of Steve's jeans. "Okay, okay... just... please.”

The sound of Steve's zipper coming down tooth by tooth is deafening, accompanying the panting of both of them. 

Billy smiles. Ever since his father had been exposed as the asshole he is, Steve had taken to caring for Billy as if the other boy belongs to him or is his pet project. But then Steve’s parents’ failings had also been exposed and it took a near drastic decision by Steve to alert everyone to how much pain he was in. Billy decided then and there that he was sick of being alone and had no intention of allowing Steve to be alone any longer, either. 

Billy had begun to make his move within a few months of their truce, but Steve was always so closed off and it took some serious torture and almost two years to get him to let loose and be comfortable with emotional intimacy. It was another two before Steve was willing to admit that he had feelings for Billy. Everything with Steve is a fight. Most of it is play, but Billy knows that deep down, Steve is still a little terrified of everything good in his life disappearing or turning out to be a cruel trick to make him let down his guard. So he keeps reminding him that he’s the one in control and he keeps his hands on him so Steve knows that he’ll never really deny him anything. 

"Steve... begging never works with me. You know that."

Billy reaches into Steve's boxer briefs and swipes a thumb over the head of his weeping penis. 

"Christ!" Steve begins wriggling only to get more of the feeling Billy is giving out in short pleasurable bursts. 

"Not until you say it...."

"Fine!"

Billy smiles at the hitched breath. Steve never will let go without tormenting himself for as long as possible. He thinks Steve is more of a masochist than Billy is a sadist, but either way it makes for great sex. 

"I love you, Billy. I love you." 

Billy lets go of Steve's wrists, removes his other hand from its delightful spot in Steve's pants and plants a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too."

He grabs at the collar of Steve's t-shirt. "Billy, I just bought..."

The ripping sound is loud as Billy pulls it down the center. He is always happy when Steve wears a cheap t-shirt and he doesn’t have to wait to pull garments over Steve's head. He leans down again and flicks one perky nipple until it is rock hard and then starts in on the other one as Steve grips the edge of the foot board. 

Billy sits up and his eyes cloud over with lust at the sight as Steve’s eyes close and a moan is ripped from his throat. "That's it, Steve... just give in to it..." He looks at the man he loves, the man he almost lost because of his stupid parents forgetting his birthday over and over again and finally forgetting to call him on Christmas. Finding Steve about ready to step off the top of the stairs, a length of electrical wire around his neck, is a vision that Billy can never forget. 

Sometimes his mind starts to drift and he thinks about what would have happened if he hadn’t stopped at the house to push one last time for Steve to spend Christmas with him and the kids, but then he starts to panic and he refuses to give into it now. He did show up. He did talk Steve down enough to grab him and hold him and throw the offending wire down the stairs. He did wipe the other boy’s tears and then he kissed him and everything changed. But that was then and this is now and Billy is almost overwhelmed with the feelings he has for the man below him, the man who makes him happier than he’s ever been. 

He runs his hands down Steve's side. "Open your eyes, babe."

Billy realizes that might be a mistake. Looking into Steve's eyes when he is fully aroused generally makes him want to end this way too soon. He feels a growl deep down in his chest as he tries to calm down. Steve is his. It is moments like this that makes him forget anything except his desire to possess the man he loves. 

He begins grinding down, chasing the friction Steve is providing. As he feels himself giving into the sensation, his hair is suddenly yanked, which stalls the early release he is heading toward. 

Billy looks at Steve, whose eyes are fierce and passionate and no longer submissive. "Not yet, Billy..." He uses his hold on Billy's hair to pull him down into a searing kiss. "You don't get to finish until you're inside of me. You hear me?" He hisses the words against Billy's lips between moments of biting down on them and sucking them into his mouth. 

He releases his lover and Billy stands up next to the bed and pulls the shirt over his head. While he does that, Steve shoves his own jeans and underwear down past his hips and begins fisting his hard length while watching Billy undress. 

"Fuck, Steve... you look so..."

"Yeah yeah... just... God, Billy... I need it. I need you to make this so much better...."

Billy finishes stripping and grabs the small tube of lube from the nightstand and yanks Steve's jeans off of him completely before settling between Steve's thighs. "Just a minute..."

"Make it quick...."

Billy slicks himself up with the lube and then moves his fingers to Steve's puckered opening. 

Steve practically jumps off the bed. "Fuck it... you've got enough. You're going to put me through the fucking ceiling right now if you try that..."

Billy takes a deep breath. They've been on this journey for a long time and while their feelings for each other have grown and blossomed, Steve was unable to go any further than hand jobs and the occasional blow job until a few months ago. And even then, they only fucked three times. The first two times, Steve had topped and treated Billy like he was more fragile that the thinnest glass. Billy didn’t mind it, but waiting wasn’t exactly a turn on for him. Finally Steve said he would be more comfortable with Billy in control. 

Then again, Billy always feels that Steve actually has more control now. He doesn’t let Billy baby him and he makes demands much more easily. Each time feels more momentous than the last for Billy. Steve refused sex in the past because, as he recently confessed, he thinks that Billy is just working out this need he has and maybe his feelings will go away and he’ll leave him for good. It’s why Billy always has to force the words of love from Steve. Steve is scared that Billy will leave after any sexual activity, but each time he comes away wanting Steve more than the last time. 

"Okay, just relax..."

"Don't treat me like a girl, Billy. I want it hard and fast... now, Billy...."

This is another thing that Billy finds fascinating about Steve. He can’t really enjoy sex if there’s so pain involved, as if he needs to feel it for a day or two to convince himself it’s all real, but Billy knows that’s not the only reason. He also wants to be wrecked. He want to give in and stop struggling against his own vulnerability. The pain makes it impossible to resist the pull of that vulnerability, he told Billy once. Billy was worried until that first time when he saw how relaxed Steve is afterward. Billy leans forward, placing his weight on one arm, while using the other one to hook under one of Steve's knees. "Just remember you asked for it..."

Billy thrusts forward gently a few times until he is lined up properly and then pushes hard. He feels Steve tense for a moment, but he knows it won't do either of them any good to hold back now. Billy grunts as he continues to push forward and Steve responds by fisting himself harder to counteract any pain with pleasure. As Steve throws his head back in lust, Billy knows pleasure must have won out. Once he is fully sheathed within his lover, he starts moving in a rhythm they both seem comfortable with.

"Fuck, Billy... you feel so fucking good... faster...."

Billy obeys, again no longer sure who is dominant in this game of theirs. He finds himself unraveling as his focus centers on the feeling of being encased within Steve's heat. 

There is a point where Billy no longer has full control over his movements, driven by instinct. Both begin to push and thrust in time with each other as they give in completely to the feelings. 

As the pressure pools in the small of Billy's back, the feral growl begins again. Billy hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes, but he opens them as the warmth surrounding him clamps down. As Steve's release floods between them, Billy cries out and moves once more before climaxing. 

Steve's arms flop to his sides while the one leg Billy isn't holding onto presses against Billy's side. Steve lets out what could be called a whimper when Billy pulls out of him. Billy sits back on his heels and rubs Steve's trembling legs. Billy is trembling, too, and the blood rushing back to their extremities always brings that warm feeling comparable to a really good high. 

He picks up his discarded towel from the bedside that he’d dropped this morning after his shower and rubs the evidence of their lovemaking from Steve's stomach. 

He tosses it into the corner for the housekeeper to find and walks on wobbly legs to the bathroom. "Shower?"

Steve smiles and carefully makes his own legs work to get him up from the bed. "Seconds?"

Billy grins, thrilled that Steve would even suggest it. "Oh hell yeah.... just don't forget to say it again..."

Steve comes over, letting the tatters of his shirt fall off and takes Billy's hand. "You first..."

Billy laughs. "Alright, just this once, Steve... I love you. Your turn to say it..."

Steve shoves Billy and walks into the bathroom. "Make me..."

Billy follows his lover as the game begins again. "My pleasure..."


End file.
